1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to arranging golf clubs in carrying bags and, more particularly, is concerned with a golf club organizing assembly having compartment-forming dividers provided in different contrasting colors which improve visibility of the compartments to the golfer so as to facilitate easier, quicker and more accurate insertion of golf clubs by the golfer into the compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf clubs are often carried in a sleeve-like bag designed for that purpose. A basic golf club carrying bag has a tubular sidewall open at an upper end and closed at a lower end by a bottom end wall. An interior of the bag defines a cavity in which the golf clubs are stored vertically with their handgrip ends down so that heads of the clubs extend above the open upper end of the bag. The golf clubs are generally separated from one another by a plurality of dividers which cross one another and so as to form a plurality of pockets or compartments therebetween. Each compartment receives one or more golf clubs.
Golf clubs generally differ from one another in terms of lengths of their shafts, shapes and sizes of their heads, and angles at which their golf ball striking surfaces extend relative to a horizontal plane. Golfers select one of the clubs to use for any given stroke depending on the particular placement of the ball whether in the rough or on the tee, fairway or green and the distance of the ball from the hole. As a result, many golfers prefer to maintain their clubs in their bag in some organized fashion so that they can quickly locate and replace the one club they have selected to use for the particular stroke at hand.
A problem exists, however, in that the dividers are typically the same color and so it is often difficult to clearly distinguish between the compartments so as to see the one compartment in the golf bag where a golf club is intended to be replaced after use. As a result, the golf club may be unintentionally and incorrectly inserted by the golfer into an adjacent compartment so as to either make abrasive scratch-producing contact with the club occupying that compartment or at least create a breakdown in the desired organization of the clubs so as to cause the golfer to spend more time searching for the desired club the next time it is used.
Consequently, a need exists for an innovation that will overcome this problem without introducing any new problems in its place.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem and satisfies the aforementioned need by providing a golf club organizing assembly having compartment-forming dividers of different contrasting colors which improve visibility of the compartments to the golfer so as to facilitate easier, quicker and more accurate insertion of golf clubs by the golfer into the compartments. With the dividers being of different contrasting colors, such as for example a two-tone black/grey combination, the golf club organizing assembly provides better visibility of the separate compartments to the golfer when replacing clubs into their desired compartments in the golf bag.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a golf club organizing assembly for a golf club carrying bag. The organizing assembly comprises: (a) a plurality of dividers, some of the dividers extending in intersecting transverse relationships with other of the dividers so as to form a plurality of compartments therebetween for receiving shafts of golf clubs placed in a carrying bag; (b) each of the dividers having a color, some of the dividers being of colors different from and contrasting with colors of other dividers so as to provide contrasting colors about the compartments which enhances visibility of the compartments to a golfer. The colors of some of the dividers is a light color, such as grey, and the colors of other of the dividers is a dark color, such a black. More particularly, the dividers include divider members having covering strips thereon. The covering strips are of the respective colors.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.